School Days
by Lioness-Rampant
Summary: Being the new girl was never meant to be fun! Join new girl Serena and friends as they experience friendship, love, betrayal, and ultimate triumph as members of drama at St. Jude’s Academy. Please Review!
1. Ch 1

School Days

A Sailor Moon Fan Fic by: Lioness Rampant

"Ok I know it has to be here somewhere!" Serena shuffled through her belongings looking for her cursed schedule. "Being the new girl was never meant to be fun," she sighed. The 5-minute bell rang and people were flying off to their respective classes. She stood in the middle of the hallway dazed and confused watching how the hall transformed from frenzy incorporated to empty in 2.2 seconds until the late bell rang and someone grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm new! Please don't send me to detention already! I promise it won't ever happen again!" she wailed. The person behind her started to laugh and Serena turned around to find a happy looking blonde clutching her sides with laughter.

"I'll do no such thing!" she told Serena when she managed to control her giggles. "My name is Mina Aino and I saw you looking a little lost so I figured you might need some help and I was right!" Serena smiled, something about this Mina seemed very genuine.

"Thanks Mina, my name is Serena Windsor and I'm completely lost. Today's my first day and I couldn't find this blasted schedule anywhere and then I couldn't find the map the school gave me and I'm already late and I don't know what to do." Serena looked around the halls and tried to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. She turned around and saw pictures covering an entire wall.

"Well let me see your schedule and I'll help you out… hey! Where did you go?" Mina walked to where Serena had turned to and saw her staring at something. "Oh those! I don't know if anyone told you but this school has a very strong drama department. Every production we've ever done is on that wall. We do 4 productions a year, including a musical, and several one-acts." Mina stared at the pictures fondly and Serena looked at her strangely.

"What? Do you not like drama? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound like an infomercial or something." Mina looked at Serena and saw something akin to respect when she looked at the pictures. "You're an actress aren't you? Or at least you were somehow involved with drama weren't you?" Mina exclaimed.

Serena smiled and regarded Mina for a second. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed, she suspected Mina had many suitors. "I was in drama at my old school. I loved it very much." Serena sighed and walked over to one of the pictures. "We did The Phantom of the Opera too. It was magnificent."

Mina smiled. "I'm sure you made the perfect Christine"

"How did…?"

"How did I know? I'm usually one of the directors; I have an eye for casting and stuff and I can picture you in the role."

"Thank you. It was hard I won't deny that, but it was worth it you know?"

"I do. Drama is not the easy hobby people think it is. Why don't you join our drama program? We're having auditions for our next musical this week. We're gonna do "Grease!" this year. Come on, say you will?" Mina pleaded.

"Well I just started here, actually I haven't even started here yet, and I'm sure I have to catch up on some things…" she trailed off at the expression on Mina's face. " Ok I'll check it out. There, are you happy?"

"Very! You know Serena, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Mina turned and hugged the startled blonde. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say you were my long lost sister!"

Serena laughed, "I was thinking the same thing earlier but someone went into this long and boring monologue about drama of all things!"

Mina laughed. She looked at her watch and shrieked. "Oh man now you're seriously late! Let me see your schedule woman!"

Serena laughed while handing her the schedule and Mina broke into a smile. "You will never believe this but we have almost the exact same schedule! The only class you're taking that I'm not is Physics Honors and good luck with that. The stories that come from that class aren't fun at all."

Serena sighed, "That's what I get for listening to my counselors. 'Oh its going to look great on your transcript!' My butt it is. Not if I fail the class!"

Mina looked at her sympathetically and agreed. "Don't worry, one of my best friends is a genius with all things school related and I'm sure she'll help you out if you need it."

"You think so? She doesn't even know me."

"I know so. Ames has this thing where she loves school and wants everyone to succeed. You'll actually meet most of the gang now."

"You mean if we actually make it to first period?" Serena remarked.

"As if you're complaining! Ok fine, well first off is AP English Language. We had such a good teacher last semester but she got this new job in Switzerland so she took it. The new guy just got here today so you won't have missed much."

"Great! I hope that he's a good teacher. I would hate to fail those dreadful exams"

"You won't fail. I can already tell you aren't the failing type. You'll fit right in with us don't you worry. We aren't your typical nerdy, goody two-shoed smart people. We have lives, we're super involved, and I guess you could say we're popular. Popularity at this school is good and bad. Good because people respect you and bad because there are many people outside our group who would like nothing more than to see any of us fail at anything. That's why we're so close. We're always there for each other, helping each other out. Don't worry Serena, you'll be in good hands."

"Wow, can we say vicious?" Serena laughed. "Thanks Mina. I really appreciate this!"

"Welcome to your first day at St. Jude's Serena Windsor."


	2. Ch 2

Serena and Mina walked into their first period right when the new teacher was concluding his introduction speech. He looked at Mina sharply and said, "That was the longest bathroom break I have ever witnessed. Ms. Aino do you have some sort of explanation for me?"

Mina stepped forward and began her tirade. "Well you see Mr. Dorf, I was merely minding my own business when I happened to notice this young lady here standing by herself in the middle of the hall in dire need of assistance. Being the good person I am, I could not just leave her there to fend the evils of St. Jude's all by her lonesome so I walked up to her and offered her my help. As luck may have it, she's the new girl we've been expecting who just moved here from…"

"…Los Angeles."

"…Los Angeles, and has this very English class." Mina finished her speech to roaring bursts of approval from her classmates and even a flicker of a smile from Mr. Doft.

"Very well Ms. Aino, do not let your good-naturedness happen in my class again. Let me see your schedule Ms…?"

"Windsor, Serena Windsor sir and what Mina said was true. I was lost and if it hadn't been for her I would still be out there." Serena looked at Mr. Dorf waiting for some sort of reprimand from him.

"Well Ms. Windsor I am new here as well and I certainly won't punish you for it. Have a seat there with Ms. Aino and we can begin class."

Serena went to where Mina and a whole bunch of people were and sat down. "Everyone, this is Serena. Serena this is everyone."

Mr. Dorf saw an eruption of noise waiting to happen where Serena sat and exclaimed, "Ms. Aino! Please wait to introduce your new friend to everyone else until homeroom."

"Yes Mr. Dorf sir!" Mina giggled while Serena and one of the guys in Mina's group snickered. They locked gazes until Serena abruptly looked away. _'He is cute I'll give him that. I'll bet he's used to having girls fawn over him. Well he has another thing coming if he expects me to do it too'_

Mina was practically bursting with excitement when homeroom finally came.

As soon as the pledge of allegiance and prayer were over, she merrily bunched everyone's desks together so they could all introduce themselves to Serena.

"I'll go first I guess" a blue haired beauty said. "I'm Amy Anderson and I've lived here since grade 7. If you need anything at all or if you need any help with school please let me know! I would love to help!"

"I told you so!" Mina told Serena. Serena stuck out her tongue at her and started to laugh. "I haven't done something like that in years!"

"Being around me will do that to you!" Mina beamed.

"Hey you two, we only have so much time for these intros," said a tall, raven-haired fireball. "I'm Rei Taylor and I've lived here all my life. I'm an archer and I'm the junior class vice-president"

"I'll go next!" said a bouncy voice behind Rei. "I'm Lita Harrison and I moved here last year. I'm a chef and I love food!"

Everyone laughed at that and Mina said, "Well those are most of the girls, guys?"

"I'll go first my love," said a guy who got up and put his arms around a blushing Mina. "My name is Andrew Jacobs, call me Andy, and this here is my beautiful, fun loving girlfriend. I've lived here all my life as well and I work at the Bayshore Café. I hope you like it here."

"Thanks Andy, I'm sure I will!" Serena smiled.

"And I'm Darien Shields," said a soft lilting voice. "Not too much to me, I play volleyball and I've lived here since I was 6."

"That's everyone! Well everyone who's here anyway. Another thing about us is that we're all in some way, shape or form involved with drama! Wink, wink!" Mina said.

Serena lost it laughing, "Ok I get it! I'll go audition!"

"You're in drama?" asked Lita.

"Yeah, I used to be anyway. Are all of you seriously in drama?" Serena asked shocked. "I'm sorry but you all look like cheerleaders and jocks"

"And you don't?" asked Rei. "Yes we are. I usually act but lately I've been producing a bit more. Ames here acts and does sound sometimes. Mina and Lita direct mostly. Andrew acts and does lights and Darien acts. What do you do?"

"Well I act mostly but I've helped out backstage before and I co-directed once" Serena told them.

"That's so wicked cool! Oh Serena, you have to join our drama department!! I'm sure Mr. Beymer will love you!" Lita exclaimed.

"Mr. Beymer's our drama teacher." Amy supplied to the confused Serena.

"Thanks Amy" Serena said.

"Well then its settled. We'll all audition. Serena, you need a one-minute monologue and a song to audition. Crap the bells about to ring, what do you have next Serena?" Rei asked.

"Pre-calculus Honors I think," she replied and took out her beloved schedule. "Yeah pre-cal."

"Great! Most of us are in that class too so off we go!" Mina exuberantly said.

"You'll get used to her perkiness Serena, we did somehow," Rei told her. "Come on, we don't want to be late to Ms. Rug's class. Now she's one difficult teacher. If she weren't such a cool person you would think she loves to see her students fail."

"Lovely! More difficult teachers!" Serena sighed. _'Just my luck of course'_

"Mr. Dorf doesn't seem too bad though," Lita said.

"I wasn't talking about him, I've already heard stories about the physics teacher, and I'm not looking forward to it." Serena told her.

She got several nods of understanding and a few winces at the mention of physics.

"Well don't worry, I'll admit Mr. Otis doesn't teach very well…" Amy began.

"Don't you mean doesn't teach at all?" Andy interjected.

"Well I didn't want to be mean, but yes you're right. I hold study sessions after school when there are no rehearsals, and during or after rehearsals when we're in season. Don't worry Serena, I'll help you with what you don't understand."

Serena grabbed Amy into a hug, "Thanks so much Amy, you're my lifesaver!"

"No need to thank me yet! We have to get through the day first."

"Righty-o chaps! Lets get moving already!" Mina said impatiently.

"Way ahead of you mother!" Rei snickered running past Mina.

"REI! That's not funny!! Rei come back here you little witch!"

"Sometimes I do wonder how they made it to high school." Lita remarked.

Serena, Andy, and Amy shared a laugh while Darien walked right past them.

"What's up with him?" Serena asked.

"That's the way Darien is. He goes through more mood swings than the average girl so don't worry about him. You'll get used to it eventually," Amy told her.

Andy burst into a fit of laughter and said, "You've got that right, Dare might be my best friend but he has his moments where you just want to kill him."

"With friends like you guys, who needs enemies?" Serena joked.

"We have enemies Serena, too many of them," Lita told her somberly. "Let's go. That's a story better saved for another time."

'_Enemies? Who would want to hurt them?'_ Serena thought.

"No need to get wrapped up in thoughts now, you'll see soon enough," Amy said.

"Ladies, off to pre-cal!" Andy said trying to change the subject. "What a joyous occasion pre-cal is. The highlight of my day, after physics of course"

"I'm going to hate physics aren't I?" Serena moaned. "Why did I listen to those counselors!"

"Because you're a masochist for pain?" Lita snickered.

"Hahaha very funny." Serena sulked

"I try" Lita told her patting her shoulder. "I try."


End file.
